Sςσяє
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: For many, that swooshing noise the ball made as it soared into the net was the sound of victory, but for Courtney, her whole world seemed to stop spinning all together.


"Come on Courtney, this way!" an over enthusiastic Bridgette said to her friend as she lead her through the doors into the packed high school gymnasium. Said girl smiled a little, knowing this night was going to be interesting. Their school, the Pineville Panthers, would be playing their arch rival; the Madison Cougars. Courtney was never really one for sports, let alone basketball, but there was something about competition that just drug her in.

Or maybe it was a certain green mohawk wearing delinquent that would be playing in the game tonight.

Yes, I was talking about Duncan. He was the guy that had been constantly annoying Courtney, or should I say 'Princess', for the past several years. The punk liked her more than she would ever know, but she constantly ignored him and gave rants as to how vile and immature he was.

Even though Courtney said all those horrible things about Duncan, she never truly meant them- not like she would ever tell him that. He was an interesting boy in her mind; multiple facial piercings with a color that somehow matched his striking teal eyes, his dark, soft hair with a bright green mohawk sitting happily atop it, but his attitude was what really drove her insane. She could never figure him out.

He also was the school's heartthrob, and the captain of the football and basketball team as well. Every girl in school went gaga over him- all except Courtney. He liked that though, she was a challenging girl that wouldn't put up with his shit all the time.

As for being the captain of the basketball team, that boy was beast. But I'll let you figure out why later in our story.

"Calm down Bridge," Courtney giggled as they made their way to the bottom row of bleachers, while Bridgette wouldn't sit still.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited! Geoff is going to play tonight!" the surfer squealed, maybe just a little too happy for her boyfriend. Courtney rolled her eyes. Don't get me wrong, she adored them as a couple, but sometimes they could get a little annoying. "I'm going to go grab a water, be right back," Bridgette said as she hopped up and went to the concession stand.

The CIT was about to sigh, but never got the chance as a basketball came hurdling into her lap. She let out a small yelp of surprise and looked up to find the source from where the ball had come from. As she looked up, she wasn't all too surprised to meet a familiar gaze. Duncan was walking towards her, wearing his crisp, white and red basketball uniform that showed off his perfectly toned arms (that would more than likely fit around her perfectly), and was sporting his signature smirk.

"Hey Princess," Duncan greeted. Courtney huffed as she merely tossed  
him his ball back. "Looks like somebody's not in a very good mood tonight," he commented playfully as he caught the ball with ease and took a seat next to her, resting the round object on his lap.

"Shouldn't you be out on the court?" Courtney asked as she tried thinking of some excuse for him to leave her alone.

"Nah, it's not time for warm-ups yet," he answered, still smirking. "So why is that pole up your ass higher than usual?"

"For the millionth time, I do _not_ have anything up my butt! I think I would know if I did!" Courtney seethed as she glared at the boy.

"That's what you get for thinking babe," Duncan said mockingly as he shot her a flirty wink.

She gruffed as she gave him the mother of all death glares. Her only  
response was a smirk from the teen hotty. Suddenly, the gym doors opened again as the Cougars made their entrance, earning a chorus of _boo_'s and _you suck!_ Duncan was one of the many joining in.

"You guys are so going down," Courtney noted to the punk as she looked over the opposing team, who happened to be very buff and most of them looked to be seniors.

"Who's side are you on?" Duncan asked the prep.

"I'm just stating a fact. I mean, have you _seen_ them?" she exasperated as she looked over the team with slightly large eyes, indicating the largely packed muscles they all sported.

"Have you seen _me_, sweetheart?" he cockily asked as he held up his left arm and flexed, showing off his ripped biceps.

"You're such a narcissist," Courtney mumbled as she rolled her eyes, putting a hand on Duncan's arm and lowering it back down by his side. Although she couldn't help but notice the little bolts of electricity flying from her fingertips as they made contact with his skin.

"I say we make this interesting," Duncan suggested with a devious smirk, which meant one of two things; either he was going to be happy in the end, or land his ass in jail. Sometimes both.

Courtney raised a curious eyebrow at him, wondering how much his  
definition of 'interesting' varied from hers. "Go on..."

"Alrighty then Princess," Courtney rolled her eyes at his ridiculous nickname for her. "If we win this game, you have to kiss me," Duncan stated with a proud smirk. Her brown eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she listen to the deranged boy in front of her. He wanted her to kiss him? Yeah right! Not even in his sick, twisted dreams!

"What?" Courtney screeched. "That's so not fair!"

"Fine, fine," Duncan said as he held up his hands in defense. "If we lose-"

"Which you more than likely will," Courtney pointed out, interrupting  
him.

"Which we won't," he added, looking challengingly at her. "Then I'll leave you alone for a whole week."

"A week? You honestly think that's enough time away from your barbaric  
self? More like a month," Courtney reasoned as she crossed her arms victoriously over her chest.

"Whatever," Duncan sighed. "If we lose, I'll leave you alone for a month, but if we win, you have to kiss me. Deal?" Duncan asked the CIT.

"Deal."

~DxC~Forever~And~DxG~Fans~Can~Suck~It~

It was halftime, and the home team was down by twenty. Courtney smirked to herself, already planning out what she would be doing over her Duncan-free month. Maybe she would go shopping with the girls, simply concentrate more on her school work, or enjoy life for a change. There were so many possibilities.

"Courtney, this is horrible! We're losing!" Bridgette whined as she slumped over in her seat, setting her elbows on her knees and propping her head up with her hands.

"I know, it sucks," Courtney murmured carelessly, though Bridgette didn't seem to notice. As she was scoping out the gym, she caught Duncan's eye. Courtney was startled a little at first, because it had this dominating demeanor to it, as if saying 'it's not over yet.'

It defiantly wasn't.

~DxC~Forever~And~DxG~Fans~Can~Suck~It~

It was the last twenty seconds on the game, and the score was tied at 86-86. Courtney was on end, biting her nails in anticipation. As bad as it sounds, she really wanted the other team to win. Wouldn't you if you were going to be forced to kiss that basketball playing hotty?

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the _best_ choice of words...

Back in the game, the Cougars were advancing towards the net with the ball, and only seventeen seconds to spare. One of the rough looking males on the opposing team shot the ball from the three point line. Unfortunately for Courtney, it bounced off the rim and went into the hands of Geoff.

In that moment, all of Muskoka could probably hear Bridgette scream "GO SHMOOPYKINS!", followed by a small awkward silence.

Once Geoff was over the bizarre and random outburst from his girlfriend, he made it down to half court, looking for an open target. Just as he was about to throw the ball to his buddy DJ, a player cane up and blocked him, almost snatching the ball out of his hands. The blond boy recoiled the ball back to his chest and tried searching the court once more for a player.

_Nine seconds._

"Geoff, over here!" Duncan cried as he had an open spot from the foul line. He rapidly threw the ball to Duncan, so that no player could interfere. As soon as Duncan grasped the orange ball in his hands, he smirked and looked for a certain eye in the sea of people.

_Four seconds._

Courtney, who was watching from the sidelines in horror, suddenly made eye contact with the teal eyed boy again, followed by him shooting her a devious wink. Her eyes got even wider as she watched the ball fly out of Duncan's hands as the buzzer went off, _right into the net_. For many, that swooshing noise the ball made as it soared into the net was the sound of victory, but for Courtney, her whole world seemed to stop spinning all together.

Everybody from the home team suddenly stood up and cheered like in those cliched movies. Well, except for Courtney that is; who was sitting there, mouth agape, eyes wide, and felt like she was about to puke any second now.

"WE WON!" Bridgette screamed as she threw her hands in the air, along with the other rows of students who seemed to be more than elated. "Aren't you excited Court?" she asked with a wide grin, showing off her perfect row of pearly white teeth.

"Wha...? Oh, yeah, totally!" Courtney said through a fake smile and gritted teeth.

"I'm going to go find Geoff," Bridgette announced. She didn't even give Courtney time to answer before she jumped off the bleachers and scampered to the nearest exit in search of her boyfriend.

Courtney decided she would go outside and get some fresh air before she had to face that delinquent again, plus being stuffed in that hot gymnasium was starting to get to her. She stood up and made her way out the doors and in to the cool night; the weather was perfect. Cool, but not too chilly, and there wasn't a cloud in the night sky, letting the scattered stars shine in all their glory. She walked around the parking lot for a little while until she decided to walk over to a nearby picnic table and sit on he top of it instead, watching as the students piled into their cars and made their way home.

_He wasn't serious about me having to kiss him, right? Why does he want me to kiss him? Does he like me, or is this just some trick to get me to fall for him so he can in my pants later on? But he is kind of cute..maybe kissing him won't be that bad. _

Whoa, whoa, whoa, pump the breaks there chief. Did _Courtney_ really just think that?

_Did I really just think that? _Courtney thought, flabbergasted. The teen didn't have anymore time to think about that when a voice came out of nowhere.

"'Sup Princess?"

Courtney nearly had a heart attack as Duncan's voice completely shattered the silence and both caught her off guard since she was so absorbed in her thoughts.

"You scared me!" was the only sentence that would come out of the girl's mouth at the time, since her mind was too jumbled at the moment. As she was scanning the lot once more, she found that most cars were gone- along with Bridgette's. Courtney groaned in dispare, noticing her friend left her in her time of need.

"That's the point," he mocked with that smirk of his as he hopped up on the table, sitting right beside her. Courtney only huffed and crossed her arms in a very child like manner. "Speaking of points, we won," he hinted with a flirty eyebrow raise. The frantic girl searched her mind in order to refrain from talking about that dreaded bet.

"And?" When in doubt, act like a blond; that was her philosophy.

"And you have to kiss me." Yup, he defiantly didn't forget.

"Look, Duncan, I really don't think this whole bet was a g-mmmph!" she started to say, but was cut off by Duncan's lips planting themselves softly on her own. Courtney, even though shocked, was honestly enjoying the sensation that came to her when kissing him, and didn't seem to go unnoticed by Duncan. She applied pressure to her lips, kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and taking in the taste of his lips; dark chocolate and peppermint.

He soon lifted his hand up to caress her cheek in his palm, the other on her hip, and kissed her even more passionately. Both wanted that moment to last longer, but it seemed like oxygen wasn't agreeing with them. Courtney ever so slowly inched her face away from the criminal, but still kept their faces at a relatively close distance.

"Whoa," Duncan whispered breathlessly as he looked hazily into Courtney's dark obsidian colored eyes, loving the twinkling effect they gave off during the night time under the stars.

Courtney smiled, yes, _smiled_ at Duncan. It wasn't a fake smile like she usually pulled, but a real, honest, down to earth smile. Duncan, too, was taken aback by this, but it made butterflies drop to the pit of his stomach, almost as many as when he kissed her.

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?" Duncan asked after a moment with that boyish smirk of his and his ever present cocky attitude. Normally Courtney would have scolded him for completely ruining the moment, but, to both of their surprise, giggled instead.

"We'll see," she answered with a wink as she hopped off the table and strutted over to her car. Her answer shocked him, ergo his mouth partially opened and his eyes growing slightly wide; he really wasn't expecting her to say yes, or anything even close to it. Before getting into the tiny vehicle, Courtney looked back and smiled at him. Out of everything that was going through the sixteen year old boy 's mind at that point, one word stood out the most.

_Score.  
_  
**Nothing much to say about this one shot, other than I hope you liked it (: Also, if you read my story LFS, there are numerous reason's why I haven't updated in like..a month. :/ My grandpa's in the hospital and is more than likely going to die, school is totally stressing me out, sports are taking up most of my free time, blah blah blah. Normal teenage stuffs.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx **


End file.
